Talk:89th Trigon Warriors
It is unlikely they would use the Shotlas. Since it is an Illegal modification, and is made in footfall. which is in the Koronus Expanse, so the Departmento Munitiorum and the Mechanicus would both likely not supply them to Guardsmen. Blackdamp (talk) 08:54, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Its not that bad, maybe just change the model. Instead of having them use shotlas weapons, which is true that they are only found on footfall. Give them something like the "Trigon Pattern Multilas Rifle", and change the picture to something else. Orkmarine 09:18, October 11, 2014 (UTC) That being said, theirs alot of other problems with the page. Firstly: "The 89th trigon warriors were sent to Trigon to defend it from a massive orc attack.They Set up hundreds of small bunkers around the huge hive world hoping to atleast hold out until more men from a diffrent regiment came to help.They Set up heavy bolters and lascannons in their bunkers and on sandbags.they lost about 2,000 guardsmen in the defense but were able to push back the massive attack.In total they killed about 1,000 orcs." 1. Its spelt Orks 2. Even the smallest Ork clans have more than 1000 members, and killing 1000 Orks would not deter or push back any major Ork attack. Theirs also the problem that these guys have their own fleet of 1 ship, IG and fleet are completely different branches of the Imperial military. And IG cant retreat to their own world after losing a ground battle, it makes no sense they would travel all that way even if they were allowed to, which their not, most Imperial guardsmen will never see their homeworld again after being enlisted. Orkmarine 09:29, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Not entirely true, Ork. Many IG Regiments return home regularly to recover loses, such as the Vallhallans. Rearm, Resupply and to Train the FNGs. Though many regiments will never see their home again, such as the Vostroyans, whom rarely return home. That is not the rule. Though it also just as likely after suffering a catastrophic defeat and substatial losses to their fighting capabilities, they would either be merged with another underpowered regiment, one from their world or otherwise, or given rite of conquest on a world and be allowed to settle it. Secondly, Ork is right about the fleet thing, Also you describe them as an Infantry regiment, but gave them a Siege based War on their Homeworld, which would make them more attuned to being a Siege Unit, with or without the Artillery. Also having Infantry Regiments and Armored Regiments from one planet is fine, also having a Small group of Elites, such as the Cadian Kasrkins or Krieg Grenadiers, such as your Ambushers. But Remember not to go Overboard. Blackdamp (talk) 10:17, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Valhallans are the exception to that rule, I have no idea how they manage the logistics of it. But you are right in that they do return home to recover losses, however 99.99999% of IG dont. Ork there are more than just to valhallens, its about 1/5th of the guard. Cadians and krieg dont bother and the vistroyans have a even more unique and didficult system, but the desert riders do, and idk about the iron guard. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 18:58, October 11, 2014 (UTC)